A user group of five scientists from two medical schools who have current NIH research grant support request funds for an image analysis system which will be used to support long-term research projects in the area of cell biology. These projects address current problems in the areas of intracellular transport and processing, morphological correlates and cytoskeletal participation in secretion, intracellular mechanisms regulating secretion, cell motility and cytodifferentiation. With all of these projects there is an immediate need for a flexible, high resolution image analysis system which will be utilized as a major research tool. Since such instrumentation costs in excess of $100,000, it would be extremely difficult and not cost effective for each laboratory to acquire a separate system. The group, therefore, requests funds from the DRR-BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant Program for the acquisition of an image analysis system.